


Lost and Found

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [22]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, theres a lot of avatars that show up but they are unimportant lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Two times the Admiral went in search of Jon. One time he was found by Jon and one time he found him first.
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Name Key (though hopefully its fairly obvious)  
> Mine - Georgie  
> Warm-And-Quiet/Warm-And-Quiet-And-Static-And-Fear - Jon  
> Metal-And-Blood-And-Anger - Melanie  
> Death-And-Ice - Oliver Banks
> 
> Yes! I am writing more from the Admiral's POV

The Admiral was not very happy. Warm-And-Quiet had gone missing and Mine didn’t seem to be worried about it no matter how much he cried at the door of their home or dragged one of Warm-And-Quiet’s shirts out of the wash into his bed. The Admiral was only a kitten, had only been with Mine and Warm-And-Quiet for a few months but he knew he had to do something about it. He had to protect his humans. He cried at Mine all day until she left him with a quick snuggle before she went to go buy him more food. He slipped out of the bathroom window, quick and sneaky so she wouldn’t notice. The Admiral was scared, he hadn’t left home since he was first brought here but he knew he would have to be brave if he was to find and rescue Warm-And-Quiet. 

H e prowled through the streets, growling as a soft sound came from a nearby alley. A woman crept closer, her hand held out for the Admiral to sniff. He inched closer until his paws hit the ragged bottom of her red dress. She didn’t smell right. He looked up at her and recoiled as a worm crawled out of her cheek. 

“Oh don’t worry kitty. We won’t hurt you, don’t you want to meet my friends?” the rotting woman asked as the Admiral hissed and darted out of the alley and back into the main street. He heard her shifting to follow him and he ran until he darted between the legs of two men and under their delivery van. She stopped following once she saw the two men who smelt of plastic and cloves and dirt. He heard muttering about “how well a moggy would deal with the coffin” from the two men. One of them ducked and reached out under the van to pull him out from under but the Admiral snarled and scratched at his hand. The man didn’t flinch and blood did not drip from the wound and the Admiral knew that this was no man. These two men would not help him find Warm-And-Quiet. He backed away and ran out from the other side of the van, howling as a car almost hit him as he crossed the road. 

He kept running down the pavement until a hand reached down and scooped him up. Loud music and screams pounded out of the club that the handsome man was sat outside. He howled and hissed and scratched but the man who held him just laughed. 

“Such a recent brush with death and yet you are still so ready to fight. You might suit the lot in there ,” he nodded towards the club, “but you belong to one a bit more like me. Where are you going kitty? Shouldn’t you be at home? Or are you on some very important cat business?” the Admiral was upset that this man had picked him up but he smelt so much like Mine that he couldn’t help but relax in his grip, purring as the man stroked along his back. Death-And-Ice let him down gently onto the ground. 

“I hope you get home soon kitty. It’s not safe out here.” the man gave him another quick pat before striding off into the crowded streets. 

The Admiral was feeling better now,  a little more confident that he could find Warm-And-Quiet but it was getting darker and darker, soon people would leave the streets and he did not know how he would find his warm lap to sit on if he wasn’t out on the streets. 

H e mewed at doorways and people’s feet as he searched for  _ his  _ Warm-And-Quiet amongst the London crowds, brushing past legs of humans and non-humans alike. A yellow door opened and he hissed at the creature that peered through the doorway and laughed and laughed at him. The creature stood in it’s doorway full of sound and colour as the Admiral ran off. In his rush he slammed into the legs of a man who was walking past, the man’s companion reaching down to grab him by the scruff of the neck. 

“Hmm, we do need a new ship cat, I guess.”

“Oh and you are just going to pick up the first cat you see on the street Peter? Don’t be ridiculous. Put it down it probably had rabies.”

“You are absolutely no fun Elias. You’re right though” The large man who was holding his squirming body dropped him back down to the ground without another thought on the matter, already walking away.   
“I always am”

“Oh shut it, you’re insufferable.” The Admiral heard them talking as they walked away. He curled up in the first doorway he stumbled across. He was cold and lonely and he missed Mine and he missed Warm-And-Quiet and he missed his home and his bed and he wished he had never left. He cried into the night before exhaustion eventually caused him to fall asleep. The last thing he heard before he dropped off was the door he was lying next to opening, and a familiar voice as a warm hand picked him up and cuddled him into a familiar chest.

“Oh Admiral, What are you doing here? Georgie must be searching all over for you. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

The Admiral was not very happy. Everything was wrong and weird. Mine was angry and upset and Metal-And-Blood-And-Anger was not very angry any more and nothing made sense. No matter where the Admiral hid, even in the lowest and darkest spots he could find, he always felt like he was being watched. It didn’t feel like how Warm-And-Quiet-And-Static-And-Fear watched the last time the Admiral had seen him. It felt harsh and without the care that Warm-And-Quiet-And-Static-And-Fear would always show. They had left Home, creatures of Wax and Fire had burst in and destroyed it causing the trio to have to flee. They were resting in the ruins of an office block and the Admiral knew his family was not doing well in this new ruined world. He didn’t how to fix it, he was just an old cat. He curled up on Mine’s lap, hoping to bring her comfort even if he couldn’t do anything else to protect his humans. He thought of Warm-And-Quiet. He thought of his gaze that felt so much like the ever-present gaze from the eye in the sky, he thought of Warm-And-Quiet’s static buzz and how even when he accidentally nicked himself on a knife in the kitchen how it healed so quickly. 

Warm-And-Quiet could help, maybe? Hopefully. It was the only hope the Admiral had. He waited until Mine was busy talking to Metal-And-Blood, sneaking out of their hide out while they weren’t watching. The streets looked nothing like they once had and the Admiral feared he would never find Warm-And-Quiet  before some horror killed him. He wasn’t the silly little kitten that had ran through the streets of London looking for Warm-And-Quiet. He never knew how he got home but when he had woken up he was already safe in Mine’s arms. He knew that he would stay safer if he stayed quiet but then Warm-And-Quiet would never know he was there. 

The Admiral did not know how long he stalked through the streets before he found him. The creature that stood before him was all alone and was so far from human that the Admiral wondered if he would even recognise him. The Admiral rolled over to show his fluffy belly to the creature that was once his Warm-And-Quiet. The creature stared with all its many eyes before slowly, one by one, those eyes crinkled up into a smile. The man’s voice echoed and whirred like a tape-recorder as he spoke but it was still Warm-And-Quiet’s voice that came out of the man. 

“Oh Admiral. What are you doing here?” He reached down to pull the Admiral up into a hug, cuddling the cat into his chest where the Admiral began purring furiously. Before those eyes had looked unfocussed, staring at everything around him, but now they all turned to look at the cat clutched against his chest. 

“I have missed you. I have missed you so, so much. Come on Admiral, we have to get you home,” the man that had destroyed the world, his Warm-And-Quiet let out a muffled laugh into the Admiral’s fur, “Georgie is going to kill me.”


End file.
